Glance
by AppleMistress
Summary: AU. A single glance could have changed a lot. One-shot


**G**la**n**c**e**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, hey Noah."

Izzy is lying on her stomach atop the circular table, kicking her legs as she looks up at me with expectant eyes. She waits eagerly for a response that she will never receive.

I continue to read my book—though it was hard to pay awareness to the text when the attention-seeking redhead was staring at me with her abnormally large pair of eccentric green eyes.

"Noah. Noah." She says my name slowly, and then she says it in a quick, high-pitched voice as though she was testing my name on her tongue. She rocks her head back and forth; her eyes were still trained on me. She begins to whine like a child. "C'mon, Noah."

I keep reading. And after ten minutes or so, I can actually hear the clock ticking as the seconds passed us by. Perhaps she finally decided to pull the duct tape over her mouth.

"Noah! Look at this, look at this!"

Damn, I jinxed myself.

She was balancing a book on her nose as she hopped up and down on one foot, flapping her arms around like a struggling bird would. Not that I really paid mind to her. I could see her from the corner of my eye—but I never lifted my gaze from my book.

I heard a crash. She probably fell down. I was unwilling to look up to see if she was okay. She was Izzy, she was always okay. She fell down all the time.

I sighed. It was only three minutes until she was at it again.

"Noah, hey look, Noah!" The redheaded psychopath was standing on her hands as she rolled her eyes into the back of her head.

_**I** di**d**n't **l**o**o**k **u**p._

_

* * *

_

Izzy and I stay in the library after school—both of our parents work late. We have no form of transportation to reach our homes, and so we're basically stuck together for about an hour or two (depending on the circumstances) after school.

I like reading, and Izzy treats the library like her own personal jungle gym. She's annoying and loud. And even if I ignore her, she'll keep talking. Some days, she'll just sit there and babble on and on about useless nonsense (not that I really care to hear what that crazy girl has to say anyways). And then some days, she'll pull extremely stupid stunts in order to receive my attention. I can't make her go away.

**N**_o ma**t**ter** h**o**w** h**a**rd I **tr**y._

* * *

I'm looking up at the clock. It's a Thursday.

And it's quiet.

I notice this immediately, considering I'm accustomed to hearing Izzy; whether she was talking or building a strange contraption out of popsicle sticks. And she almost never stayed home sick—the occurrence was odd.

I let my shoulders sink, telling myself inwardly to relax. I needed to use this quiet, peaceful time to my advantage.

Though as I read, I noticed that the silence was distracting.

I kept wondering where she might have been, as senseless as that seems.

She didn't show up for three weeks straight. I noticed this, considering I finished my books a lot quicker than I usually did.

I was almost tempted to ask the supervisor where she was. The key word in that sentence was almost. I didn't think I cared enough to even inquire about the psychotic redhead. I should be happy—she's gone. No more interruptions.

_**P**erhaps h**er **inte**rr**uptions w**ere** wh**a**t I **m**isse**d** the **m**ost…_

_

* * *

_

I close my locker, sighing heavily. It seemed as though the florescent lights above were draining me of the little energy I had left.

I adjusted the strap of my bookbag on my shoulder with care, the weight of the bag forced me to hunch over just a little bit.

'_Just another hour… And you'll be out of this hellhole_.' I think to myself as I proceed down the hallway. I'm making my way to the library—but I can't help but notice two familiar figures walking ahead of me.

They were holding hands. Izzy, and Justin. Justin; the anti-me, a guy with whom I never associated with. What was he doing with Izzy? And why were they… holding hands?

Surprised, I stopped to watch them. They were far enough away that they couldn't see me, fortunately.

He said something, she laughed. She poked his arm, he looked down at her. She did a weird and slightly disgusting trick with her eyelids. I expected him to look away, to stare at himself in his pocket mirror. But instead, he watched her. He was clearly disgusted, but he watched her anyways. He didn't turn away.

I swallowed and closed my eyes, trying as hard as I could to erase the sight of the two from my mindscape.

Perhaps if I graced her with even a single glance…

If. You can't change an if. You'd need a time machine to do that. After weeks and weeks of ignorance, there was little I could do at this point in time.

I took her for granted, I realized. She was all I had on lonely afternoons.

_A **sin**gl**e** glan**ce** co**ul**d ha**v**e c**h**ange**d **a lo**t**._

_

* * *

_**This is completely random. :D**

**Disclaimer: The Total Drama Series and the characters used in this story do not belong to me!**

**-Apple**


End file.
